1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcing bar binder.
2. Background Art
In the reinforcing bar binder, a wire reel around which a wire for binding reinforcing bars is wound is rotatably housed in a housing chamber provided in a binder main body, and a leading end of the wire is pulled out from the wire reel and fed out to the circumference of the reinforcing bars and wound around the reinforcing bars, and then twisted to bind the reinforcing bars.
In this type of reinforcing bar binder, the wire reel is disposed between a side wall disposed inside the binder main body in the housing chamber and a sidewall disposed outside. The wire reel has a central hole provided at a portion of the rotation center. At the central portion of this central hole, a winding end portion of the wire is rolled in so as to prevent the wire from coming out from the wire reel. Therefore, a rotation shaft cannot be inserted through the central hole.
Therefore, on one side of the wire reel, a circular concave portion is formed around the central hole. In this concave portion, a reel guide projecting in a disk shape provided on the side wall of the binder main body is fitted to rotatably support the wire reel. On the other side of the wire reel, a reel receiver is fitted to an opening end side of the central hole from the other side wall to rotatably support the wire reel. Thus, the reel guide and the reel receiver sandwich and support the wire reel. The reel receiver is provided at an end portion of a support arm axially supported so as to approach and separate from the side wall of the housing chamber. By pushing the reel receiver into an inside of the housing chamber from the opening formed through the side wall by operating the support arm, the reel receiver is shallowly fitted in the central hole of the wire reel.
The above structure is disclosed, for example, in JP-Y-2558393 and JP-A-2005-194847.
However, in the above structure, on the side wall, a reel stopper is provided together with the reel receiver. The reel stopper engages with the reel receiver fitted in the central hole and prevents the reel receiver from separating. Thus, the reel receiver is provided on the support arm which turns, so that after assembling, the reel receiver rattles. Further, the reel stopper is engaged so as to merely prevent the reel receiver from coming out. Therefore, rattling of the reel receiver may be occurred to make a rotation of the wire reel unstable.